yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/122
Arapça harfli ayet metni أَوَ مَن كَانَ مَيْتًا فَأَحْيَيْنَاهُ وَجَعَلْنَا لَهُ نُورًا يَمْشِي بِهِ فِي النَّاسِ كَمَن مَّثَلُهُ فِي الظُّلُمَاتِ لَيْسَ بِخَارِجٍ مِّنْهَا كَذَلِكَ زُيِّنَ لِلْكَافِرِينَ مَا كَانُواْ يَعْمَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E ve men kâne meyten fe ahyeynâhu ve cealnâ lehu nûren yemşî bihî fîn nâsi ke men meseluhu fîz zulumâti leyse bi hâricin minhâ, kezâlike zuyyine lil kâfirîne mâ kânû ya’melûn(ya’melûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. e ve men : ve o kişi, kimse... mi? 2. kâne meyten : ölmüş olan, ölü iken 3. fe ahyeynâ-hu : böylece onu dirilttik 4. ve cealnâ : ve kıldık, yaptık, verdik 5. lehu : ona 6. nûren : bir nur 7. yemşî : yürür 8. bi-hî : onunla 9. fî en nâsi : insanlar içinde, arasında 10. ke men : o kimse gibi 11. meselu-hu : onun meselesi, durumu 12. fî ez zulumâti : karanlıklar içinde 13. leyse bi-hâricin : çıkacak değil, çıkamayacak olan 14. min-hâ : ondan, oradan 15. kezâlike : işte böyle, böylece 16. zuyyine : süslü, güzel gösterildi 17. li el kâfirîne : kâfirlere 18. mâ kânû ya'melûne : yapmış oldukları şeyler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ölüyken diriltip insanların arasında yol alması için kendisine bir ışık verdiğimiz kimse, karanlıklara dalmış olan ve bir türlü de çıkamayan kimseye benzer mi hiç? İşte böylece kâfirlere, yaptıkları şeyler, süslü ve hoş gösterilmededir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ölü iken kendisini dirilttiğimiz ve insanlar içinde yürümesi için kendisine bir nur verdiğimiz kimsenin durumu, karanlıklarda kalıp oradan bir çıkış bulamıyanın durumu gibi midir? İşte, kafirlere yapmakta oldukları böyle 'süslü ve çekici' gösterilmiştir. Ahmet Varol Meali Ölü iken dirilttiğimiz ve kendisine insanlar arasında yürümesini sağlayan bir ışık verdiğimiz kimse karanlıkların içinde kalıp da oradan çıkamayan kimse gibi olur mu! İşte kâfirlere yaptıkları böyle süslü gösterildi. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ölü iken kalbini diriltip, insanlar arasında yürürken önünü aydınlatacak bir nur verdiğimiz kimsenin durumu, karanlıklarda kalıp çıkamayan kimsenin durumu gibi midir? Kafirlere de, işledikleri güzel gösterilmiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ölü iken dirilttiğimiz ve kendisine, insanlar arasında yürüyeceği bir nur verdiğimiz kimsenin durumu, hiç, karanlıklar içinde kalmış, bir türlü ondan çıkamamış kimsenin durumu gibi olur mu? İşte kâfirlere, işlemekte oldukları çirkinlikler böyle süslü gösterilmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ölü iken dirilttiğimiz ve kendisine insanlar arasında yürüyebileceği bir ışık verdiğimiz kimse, karanlıklar içinde kalıp ondan hiç çıkamayacak durumdaki kimse gibi olur mu? İşte kâfirlere yaptıkları böyle süslü gösterilmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali Ölüyken dirilttiğimiz ve kendisine insanlar arasında yürüyebileceği bir ışık verdiğimiz kimse, karanlıklar içinde olup da ondan çıkamıyan kimse gibi olur mu? İnkarcıların yaptıkları işler böyle süslü gösterilmiştir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ölü iken dirilttiğimiz, insanlar arasında yürümesini sağlayan bir aydınlık verdiğimiz kişi, içinden çıkamayacağı karanlıklarda kalan kişi gibi olur mu hiç? Fakat kafirlere yaptıkları işler öyle yaldızlı gösterilmektedir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hem bir adam ölü iken biz onu diriltmişiz ve kendisine bir nur vermişiz, insanlar içinde onunla yürüyor, hiç o bittemsil zulmetler içinde kalmış ve ondan bir türlü çıkamıyacak bir halde bulunan kimse gibi olurmu? Fakat kâfirlere ameller öyle yaldızlı gösterilmektedir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ya bir adem ki ölü iken diriltmişiz ve ona bir nûr vermişiz, onunla insanlar arasında yürüyor. O, meselâ zulmetler içinde kalmış, ondan asla çıkamaz bir halde bulunmuş olan bir kimse gibi midir? Fakat kâfirlere, yaptıkları, böyle süslü gösterilmiştir. Muhammed Esed (Ruhen) ölü iken hayata kavuşturduğumuz ve insanlar arasında yolunu bulması için kendisine ışık tuttuğumuz kimse, hiç içinden çıkamayacağı derin karanlığın içine (gömülüp kalmış) biri gibi olur mu? (Ama) böyle: hakikati inkar edenlere yaptıkları güzel görünür: Suat Yıldırım Ölü iken kendisini dirilttiğimiz ve insanlar arasında yürümesi için kendisine bir ışık (iman nûru) verdiğimiz kişi, hiç karanlıklarda kalıp çıkamayan kimse gibi olur mu? Olmaz ama kâfirlere, yapmakta oldukları işler böyle güzel gösterilir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ölü iken kendisini dirilttiğimiz ve kendisine insanlar arasında yürüyebileceği bir ışık verdiğimiz kimse, karanlıklar içinde kalıp ondan hiç çıkamayan kimse gibi olur mu? İşte kâfirlere, yaptıkları (işler), öyle süslü gösterilmiştir. Şaban Piriş Meali Ölü iken dirilttiğimiz, kendisine insanlar arasında, vasıtasıyla yürüyeceği bir ışık verdiğimiz kimsenin durumu, hiç içinden çıkamayacağı karanlıklardaki kimse gibi midir? Şu kadar var ki kafirlere yaptıkları işler güzel görünüyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ölü iken dirilttiğimiz ve kendisine insanlar arasında yürümesini sağlayacak bir nur verdiğimiz kimse, karanlıklar içinde kalıp da oradan çıkamayan kimse gibi olur mu? İnkâr edenlere, yapmakta oldukları şey işte böyle hoş görünür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bir ölü iken kendisine hayat verdiğimiz, insanlar içinde yürümesi için kendisine bir ışık tuttuğumuz kişinin durumu, karanlıklar içinde kalmış, bir türlü ondan çıkamayan kişininki gibi olur mu? İşte böyle! Küfre sapanlara, yapmakta oldukları süslü-püslü gösterilmiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) Can he who was dead, to whom We gave life, and a Light whereby he can walk amongst men, be like him who is in the depths of darkness, from which he can never come out? Thus to those without faith their own deeds seem pleasing. M. Pickthall (English) Is he who was dead and We have raised him unto life, and set for him a light wherein he walketh among men, as him whose similitude is in utter darkness whence he cannot emerge? Thus is their conduct made fad seeming for the disbelievers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri RUHEN ölü iken hayata kavuşturduğumuz ve insanlar arasında yolunu bulması için (108) kendisine ışık tuttuğumuz kimse, hiç içinden çıkamayacağı derin karanlığın içine kalmış biri gibi olur mu? Ama böyle: hakikati inkar edenlere yaptıkları güzel görünür. 108 - Lafzen, "insanlar arasında yürümesi için". Bütün müfessirler, "ölü"nün mecazî olduğunda ve bu ifadenin, iman ile ruhen hayat bulan ve bundan dolayı hayat tarzlarını sağlıklı bir şekilde düzenleyebilen insanlara işaret ettiğinde hemfikirdirler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 122. Ya bir kimse ki ölü iken diriltmişiz ve ona bir ışık vermişiz, onunla insanlar arasında yürüyor. O, meselâ zulmetler içinde kalmış, ondan asla çıkamaz bir halde bulunmuş olan bir kimse gibi midir?. 122. Cenâb-ı Hak, mü'minleri müşriklere itaatten nefret ettirmek için arlarındaki farkı şu şekilde beyan buyuruyor: (Ya bir kimse ki onu ölü iken) vaktiyle manevî hayattan mahrum, Allah'ın dininin hükümlerinden habersiz bulunurken biz kendisini (diriltmişiz) hak dine ulaştırmak şerefiyle manevî hayata kavuşturmuşuzdur (ve ona bir ışık vermişiz) İslâm dininin ışığından kendisini aydınlatmışız (onunla) o manevî nur ile (insanlar arasında) yolunu güzelce tâyin ederek tam bir emniyetle (yürüyor o) böyle münevver bir mü'min (meselâ zulmetler içinde kalmış) küfr ve şirkin karanlıkları içine düşmüş (ondan asla çıkamaz bir halde bulunmuş bir kimse gibi midir?.) bunların arasındaki fark, gün gibi açık değil mi?. Artık nasıl olur da akıllı bir kimse o gibi karanlıklar için kalmışların vesveselerine tâbi olabilir?. (İşte öylece) karanlıklar içinde kaldıkları halde bir kötülük, bir ihanet olarak (kâfirlere yaptıkları) kâfirce, cahilce (şeyler süslü gösterilmiştir.) kendilerine süslü, seçkin bir halde gösterilmiştir. Bunlar, o kadar karanlıklar, cehaletler içinde yaşarlarken kendilerini aydın ve bilgin görürler, kendilerini doğru bir yolun yolcusu imiş gibi sanır dururlar. Bu ne fena bir sapıklık neticesi. Binaenaleyh hakikî aydınlar, bu gibi sapıtmış kimselerin sözlerine, aldatmalarına asla iltifatta bulunmazlar.